User blog:Eleanor S. Lamb/NROTW (NX Rare Weapon of the Week) M416 CQB CAMO SO OP.
A series where I review NX rares for people who want to spend large amounts of money on them wether it be through renewals, or Black Friday/Nexmas/Other sales. Disclaimer: Before I get started, I want to dedicate this review and the entire series to Kate (LovingKate) as she has helped me through some tough times during my editorship here in the CA wiki, she has defended me in spite of some remarks made against me, and she has been there in my times of need (mostly in chat). As an editor she is professional, concise and dependable, as a friend and a community member, Kate is sweet, kind, caring and overall a wonderful person. Let's all give a thanks to Kate, as a community, as editors, and as friends. This week's weapon: M416 CQB CAMO As a personal note, I had this once again, on a banned account which I grinded so hard to get renewal kits on surveys for perm, and once I finally achieved it, I was so happy >.<. The gun performs much better than the M4A1 SOPMOD, and has a nice camo (not as nice as the SOPMOD's but pretty close). Essentially add a S2 Suppressor and you have a SOPMOD :-P. This performs even better than the Baron's M416 CQB when fully customized, and still retains that old M416 CQB sound. As usual, i'll relay the stats and my opinons/expiriences at the same time like I always do. Let's get started on the statistics: Damage: 41 (increased to a minimum of a 43 upon customization (tested)) although uncustomized, this gun is about as powerful as a M417 SB, once customized, this weapon becomes a solid 3 shot kill at medium and short ranges on all vests, proving an unstoppable force once encountered (not akin to that of the Orthus and Dual Skorpions of course). The damage is most definitely above average and once customized is exemplary. This weapon's damage is so deadly that it rivals the AUG A1 and the AK-74U in damage. Rate of Fire: 74 (75 minimum once customized): Although 74 rate of fire is universal throughout most assault rifles of the CQB CAMO's class, combined with the insane damage, the CQB CAMO has one of the highest damage-per-second ratios of the entire game. Customizing gives only tiny improvements, but hey, they're still improvements. Recoil: This section will be divided into three sections: Center speed, Spread, and Vertical/Horizontal Recoil. #Center speed: Average, yet it's only about 1/3 slower than the FAMAS and the FS2000 families. Overall, it's fine. #Spread: Shots tend to center in the spread, the spread overall, is relatively average, if not above average. #Vertical/Horizontal Recoil: At the overall statistic being a 63, one would think this has the same recoil as the base M416 CQB but the recoil goes slightly side to side after about 12-15 shots (may or may not be an exaggeration). the vertical recoil is low enough in-scope to even go full auto and not worry about the recoil getting out of hand for the first half of your magazine. Accuracy: at 80, this is comparable most to the M4A1 Family. This accuracy is a tad bit low for an assault rifle, but since it is a 74 fire rate, 43-44 damage deallng rifle, this is enough to surprise peekers. Portability: At 66, this is great, but not Epic grade. For an NX Rare, this actually is a pretty good statistic. The "How I Feel" Stats: Damage: Don't even get me started on how good the customized damage is. Three shot burst function on this gun would effectively make it overpowered. This combined with the recoil is absolutely ridiculously good. Rate of Fire: No placebo effect here, same rate of fire as the original, but can be customized now. Overall recoil: Very sprayable hipfire, very easy to use, and once again, great for full auto in-scope spraying. Accuracy: Good, I'd say it would rather be an 85, not an 80. Portability: Feels one point lighter than the standard M416 CQB. Overall, this weapon is on the top of my NX Rares list, and I would definitely reccomend buying it when possible and renewing it for a very long duration, even going for permanent. I would rate this gun a 10/10 just for it's stellar performance and amazing damage-per-second ratio Tell me what you think about your 'PERSONAL '(when I say that, that means your character has held the M416 CQB CAMO or just a regular M416 CQB) and your 'OTHER '(getting killed by it, what you see in it, poplularity, etc.) expiriences in the comments section below. Next NX Rare weapon I will review is the MK.48 MOD 0 CAMO, another perm I have sitting in my inventory. Za svi ljudi, lakú noć/želim vas prijatan dan To all, good night/have a nice day. -Eleanor Category:Blog posts